


Alive and Loved

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene between two lovers one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on March 27th 2003.

A knock on wood.

 

Silence.

 

Sound of boots shuffling against a carpet.

 

Silence.

 

Slight creaking of metal hinges, wood scrapes against carpet.

 

Silence.

 

"Come in." Firm smooth male voice.

 

Rustle of fabric.

 

Wood against wood. Whoosh of air.

 

A thud against a wall.

 

"Ah, I'm... Mmmph."

 

Silence interspersed with a sucking sound and short gasps.

 

Soft exhalation of breath.

 

Silence.

 

"You're late, Subaru-kun." A silky whisper.

 

"I'm sorry. The job took longer than I thought." Low apologetic tone. Hint of fear.

 

Silence.

 

Sound of bare feet on carpet.

 

Sound of metal twisting in a doorknob.

 

Wood brushing past carpet. Waft of air.

 

Soft click of a lock.

 

Muffled sounds of swishes and rustles of fabrics, swift movements, low moans, shallow breaths, frantic pleas, slap of skin on skin, and a cry.

 

Softly murmured words, then silence.....

 

 

A full moon. Its light flowed through the floor to ceiling windows, and turned the dark room into a monochrome photograph of black and white.

 

Shadows lay on the room's floor, unmoving.

 

Only the shadows intertwined on the bed were alive.

 

"You shouldn't be here, Subaru-kun."

 

Silence.

 

"You are a Dragon of Heaven and the head of the Sumeragi Clan," a deep male voice continued to state. A shade of amusement in its tone.

 

Silence.

 

"I am a Dragon of Earth and your clan's enemy."

 

Silence.

 

"And I killed your beloved sister." The words were almost a whisper.

 

A whimper.

 

"Yet, you still come to me."

 

"Please stop..," another male voice entreated.

 

"It's quite endearing really."

 

A shadow fell abruptly on the room's floor. The shadow showed a human male body sitting on the bed.

 

Another shadow fell on the floor. It showed another human male sitting on the bed, but this shadow was larger and broader than the first.

 

It wrapped its arms around the smaller one's body.

 

"Why do you come to me?" The question was idle, but there was a quiet intensity beneath the apparent words.

 

The smaller shadow twisted around in the other's arms to face it.

 

"I come because... because you make me feel alive Seishirou-san." The voice was low and soft, and the confession was brimming with love and unspoken adoration.

 

Before any more words could be voiced, the smaller shadow lunged forward and its lips were sealed upon the other's mouth.

 

For a moment, the two shadows on the floor merged into one.

 

A sigh.

 

Silence.

 

"I should go."

 

The shadows of two legs appeared on the room's floor before they elongated into that of an entire male body. The shadow bent down and picked pieces of darkness from the floor to wear, its silhouette blurred and grew less distinct with each piece it slipped on.

 

The shadow moved toward the door. Its hand rested on the doorknob. It did not move its hand or body and its eyes did not leave the other shadow's face.

 

Silence.

 

The shadow sitting on the bed hadn't moved at all.

 

Silence.

 

"Then," a pause, "I'll see you soon." Was the teasing promise from the bed's occupant.

 

Wood touched carpet. Wood touched wood.

 

Click of a lock.

 

Sound of footsteps growing faint.

 

Another click... and all was silent.

 

Hiss of bed sheets as the shadow slid to lie on its back.

 

Silence.

 

Slowly, the rosy light of dawn sneaked into the room. Its pink fingers lighted the shadow's face, touched its black hair, its white skin, and rested across a pair of white and amber eyes.

 

Eyes which glittered with satiety and contentment.

 

A chuckle.

 

"Subaru-kun, you didn't ask me what you make me feel or why I allow you to come," the figure spoke quietly to itself in the empty room. Though it knew the reason why the other had not asked.

 

Silence.

 

"You make me feel loved."

 

~ End ~


End file.
